


Fianlly home

by Ace_of_hearts301



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I still have no idea how to tag good, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shuichi can sing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cats!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: After Kokichi has a panic attack Shuichi has to find a way to make him feel better.Aka a short but sweet story of Shuichi finally proposing.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Fianlly home

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely just a self indulgence fluff fic for me to give my boys a break from all the angst.

Two years. Two years passed since the day they had shared on the rooftop. It had been a while since he had the nightmare that was once his reality, but tonight it would come back for him full force. 

Kokichi had awoken with a start. His heart was beating too fast, his breath was too shallow. His eyes were wet with tears, as he sat up he looked up to the ceiling. Why was it slowly coming towards him? Is he going to die again? 

He couldn’t get out, something was keeping him trapped. It was all he could do to begin crying, pulling his legs up so he could curl up. He was alone. 

The laughter, they were laughing at him. His mud soaked clothes and dirtied face meant nothing to them. They simply laughed as he was beat into a bloodied pulp, as Shuichi beat him. Why was he hurting him? Was he not a good enough lover? Oh god Shuichi why? He covered his ears as the torment continued. 

The ringing in his ears just won’t stop. A metallic whirr was filling his head. His chest heaved as he began to feel the cold metal on his chest. He couldn’t breathe. 

Eyes. Eyes were surrounding him. They hated him, they wished he was dead. 

“Mhm… Kokichi?” He heard a sleepy mumble from behind him, but he did not acknowledge it, as arms wrapped around his waist. “Kokichi? Oh shit.” Shuichi got up quickly, going into full ‘my boyfriend is in danger and I need to help’ mode. “Kokichi, hey you’re okay.” Pulling the smaller into a hug he started to do what Kokichi’s therapist suggested he needed to in these cases. He held on tight allowing the other to bury his head into his chest, as he began to whisper sweet nothings into Kokichi’s ear. Kokichi clung to him like he was a life line, and at the moment he was in a way.

It had taken about thirty minutes for Kokichi to finally calm down again. Once he had Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s water bottle and handed it to his shaking boyfriend, who in turn took gratuitous gulps. 

“Same dream again?” Shuichi asked as he took back the water bottle. Kokichi had finally calmed down enough to talk and would more than likely want to stay awake for a while. He got scared to go back to sleep when this happened. 

“...Yeah. I’m sorry if I bothered you,” Kokichi sniffled. “I’m just a useless nobody you could stand to live without.”

“Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that.” Shuichi hated how self-deprecating Kokichi had become after they left the simulation. He did not in fact hate his boyfriend.

“...” Silence was all he got in response. Their shared cat, Dice, crawled into Kokichi’s lap. She was a life saver, as a lot of the time she could tell when Kokichi was having an episode and was able to make him feel better.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shuchi asked knowing Kokichi would feel better after telling someone about his dreams. 

“...Yeah.” Came a muffled reply from within Dice’s black and white fur. 

“So what was it about. Take your time explaining, and only tell what you're comfortable with telling.” Kokichi took one last deep breath, then he began.”

“It’s the same dream as always, my death, but then I started seeing things even when I woke up.” While this had not happened often, it had happened enough. “It started with my… my past, with the bullies. But you replaced them.” Shuichi’s heart stopped. He knew that this was all just in his boyfriend's mind but it had still hurt knowing that Kokichi thought he would hurt him.

“You were laughing along with the others as… you hurt me.” Kokichi had started to cry again. Shuichi wouldn’t allow for that to happen. He had wanted to wait for a better time to ask this but now seemed the best time. 

He quickly went into the dark of the room to find that one small box he had kept secret for so long. Getting back to the bed he grabbed one of Kokichi’s hands in his. 

“Shuichi what-”

“Kokichi Ouma, from the moment I had laid my eyes on you I could tell I loved you. Even now I love you more than words could ever even begin to say. Since the momentI met you, to the day we die I have and will love you. Kokichi Ouma will you marry me?” Tears appeared in the others eyes as he said this, but this time it was happy tears rather than the sad and fearful ones he had let out mere moments ago.

“Yes!” Kokichi had cried at last. “Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” He leaped into his now fiance's arms as both of them let out happy tears and laughter. 

. . .

It was in the early morning hours when Kokichi awoke again. A soft sound of rain echoed in the room, as he also took notice that the coffee machine was on in the kitchen. His left hand had a ring on one finger, reminding him that he was now officially engaged. Grabbing a blanket off the edge of the bed he got out of bed, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep him warm. He took sleepy steps towards the kitchen, hearing a slightly muffled tune coming from the radio. He smiled softly as he looked at Shuichi making them breakfast singing along to the song on the radio. Dice was on the floor eating her own food. 

Shuichi finally looked over to his boyfriend - no, fiance - standing at the entrance staring back at him lovingly. 

“Good morning sweetheart!” He said with a smile. Walking up to Kokichi he wrapped him in his arms, pulling him into a kiss. He pulled back to look at his now fiance, a small blush forming at Kokichi’s ‘just out of bed’ look. Kokichi giggled.

“Aw, my Shumai gets flustered so easily.” Kokichi smiled as he messed with Shuichi’s hair. How he had always kept it so neat was a mystery to him. 

Another song started on the radio, their song. It was an old song that they only discovered after many days of listening to old records Shuichi’s uncle had gifted them. 

“My love, will you give me this dance?” Shuichi asked as he extended a hand.

“Why of course!” 

So they danced. Starting off with simple swaying to the beat as Shuichi sang along. (Why they hadn’t given him the title of Ultimate Singer in the simulation Kokichi would never know, as his voice was one of the most beautiful Kokichi had ever heard.) Eventually diving into a bit more intricate turns and twirls. The two lovers were not dancers by a long shot, but they did not need to be good to enjoy this moment. Recently engaged and dancing in their pajamas at six in the morning on a Saturday. 

What better way could they spend their time together?

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is supposed to be "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley but really you can imagine any old song. I just thought that song fit.


End file.
